1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a production cell and a transport device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the serial production of workpieces in production devices, in which the demands on expensive production devices are in many cases very high in relation to the handling efficiency or cycle times for cost reduction, often the transfer of parts for operating the production machines by workpiece handling devices is automated, in particular by using robots. However, this requires the appropriate provision of parts in the area around the robot and also the removal of the latter, whereby in many cases the workpieces are stored on parts carriers which are transported manually by transport means, e.g. fork lift trucks, stackers etc. To ensure the safety of staff during such transport processes at least the handling devices need to be switched off and this also requires in many cases the stoppage of the production machine, where stoppage times increase the production costs.